


something ‘bout you (makes me feel)

by Salimah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, Girls in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda, Making Out, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: A little kiss has never hurt anyone.





	something ‘bout you (makes me feel)

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for @brightlycoloredteacups‘s theme of the week, 'To the Rescue!' on Tumblr.

You still aren’t sure what happened exactly. You started your day like any other; A long, boring day in the office, serving coffees and carrying reports. There was nothing that made you think about how everything would turn upside down.

Peggy straightened, smoothing the wrinkles on her blouse as if she had not finished knocking out two men in a matter of minutes. You stood up from your place in a corner of the cold room, now shattered with the remains of a fight. Your knees were shaking and you could barely stand up, and you hadn’t even been part of the real action.

Peggy casually pushed with her heel the closest gun to one of the unconscious men on the floor and sent it to the other side of the room. She was disheveled and breathless, but you could see from your place how proud she felt about herself. Her gaze fell on you.

“Are you okay, my darling?”

You stuttered a little to answer, but it wasn’t the shock of the situation but the tingling in the pit of your stomach that you felt every time that Agent Carter called you by that nickname.

“Yes… yes I’m fine. They didn’t get to do anything to me.” You managed to mumble, trying to straighten up and look brave. Acting has never been one of your strengths.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Peggy came up to you and offered her hand, a smile adorning her painted red lips. “Come with me, we have to get out of here. We don’t know how many more there are of them.”

You took her hand hesitantly and followed her through the labyrinth of grey, cold corridors of the building in which you had been locked. You tried to ignore how your cheeks warmed to the feeling of Peggy’s soft hand holding yours.

You asked a million questions on the way out, jumping every time there was a sudden noise somewhere in the building. Peggy gave you a comforting squeeze every time you did it. She explained to you how you had been a victim of opportunity, just an easy target to take. The idea made your head spin, but Peggy was there to tell you that nothing bad was going to happen to you.

Finally you arrived at the exit, the cold and fresh air of the night against your face. You sighed deeply in relief. You heard a giggle by your side. Peggy was smiling shyly, letting go of your hand and taking a step closer to you.

“Would it be very daring on my part if I asked you for something in return for what just happened?” Her face was so close to yours that you could see the yellow dots in her brown eyes. The proposal took you by surprise, but you shook your head.

“No, ask me whatever you want. I owe you.” And it was true. Your little crush on Agent Carter had been disturbing your work for months, and you couldn’t deny that the idea of doing something for her just because she asked you to hadn’t crossed your mind before. Peggy smiled more broadly, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. The touch of her fingers on your skin made you shudder. If she noticed it, she didn’t show it.

“Would a kiss be too much to ask, then?”

Your breathing stopped and you gasped, looking into her eyes for any sign that she was teasing you. It was no secret that Peggy had a sweet spot with you, always inviting you to a coffee and giving you small gifts here and there, but you always dismissed it as if it were just kindness for The Girl of the Coffees. Maybe it wasn’t just politeness after all.

You looked quickly at her lips, red as cherries. You’ve wanted to kiss them for so long, and you had the chance to do it now, “I … Why would you want to do that?”

Peggy frowned and moved closer to you, running the tips of her fingers down your cheek. You closed your eyes to the touch and when you opened them again she was smiling at you again, “Who wouldn’t want to kiss the most beautiful girl they’ve ever seen?”

You bit your lip nervously, ignoring how Peggy’s gaze lingered there a little longer than necessary. “If someone finds out…”

“Nobody is going to bother you about this. Not if they know what’s good for them.”

You looked her in the eyes a few more seconds before your attention went to her lips again. A kiss with Peggy, and that would be it. Her hands were resting on your shoulders now, a soft weight on your figure. You let out a shaky breath. “Fuck it. Kiss me, Peggy.”

She didn’t have to be told twice.

You had never kissed a woman before, and you wondered why in the world you haven’t. Her lips painted with red moved against yours gently, elegantly, but with a passion barely contained behind her soft touches. Her hands moved from your shoulders to your waist, running her long fingers down your back and hips. You gasped against her lips when you felt the slight tug of her teeth on your lower lip.

No man had made you feel this way with a simple kiss. Maybe all the women kissed like that, or maybe it was just Peggy. Either way, you never wanted to stop. You buried your hands in her hair and pressed yourself against her body, needing to feel more of her. You smiled against her lips when her moan vibrated on your tongue.

The sound of a horn made you jump, separating you from your piece of heaven. Howard Stark was approaching in a car on the way to where you were, his head peeking out the window.

“Goddamn it, Carter! You got a girl and I don’t?”

Peggy tried to clean her red lipstick from her chin, smiling as she pulled you toward the car. “We live in an unfair world, Howard.”


End file.
